Eternity
by Paprika012345
Summary: Sesshomaru loses someone very importaint in his life. Given the chance to get her back will he make the same mistake that his brother made? SessRin with a twist
1. Chapter 1

A/N-This is a story I wrote while I was bored about Sesshomaru and Rin. The entire thing is written out I just need to find time to type the rest…Thanks to MaSucree for betaing this work and my muse for half this story, one of my closest friends forgottenangel-she doesn't have an account on this site so please don't go looking for her

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshie or Rin or anyone else…but I own the plot I think.

Eternity-Chapter 1

To say that his life had been saved by the swing of a sword was, by his own admittance, true. Had he been asked 10 years ago, his own pride would've forced him to deny it. He, Sesshomaru-Sama, Taiyoukai of the western lands, son of the mighty Inutaishou, half brother of the Hanyou Inuyasha who had slaughtered Naraku needed saving? Laughable and preposterous. Especially since it was a sword that was unable to actually cut.

He supposed that his heart had begun to melt at that swing, maybe when she had-and with no apparent fear-began to bring him food after his fight with Inuyasha. Then, after he had fully healed he had smelled her blood mingled with that of wolves. He hadn't known what he was doing, something just drew him to that spot. He had drawn his sword claiming a test but…and with that swing his entire life was changed.

She did whatever he asked, whether he stayed with her and the imp or was away for months at a time in his quest to kill Naraku. Her melodious giggle and her sheer joy at seeing him each and every time did more to melt him that even his mother would've been capable of.

She shot up before his eyes, needing kimono after kimono, growing a womanly body. When one travels with a young girl the path is littered with firsts. One that popped into his head at the moment was the mood swings. He had naively pointed out a grass stain one day in her Kimono and she had lost it, gone completely mental. "WHO CARES? NOON IS AROUND TO SEE IT!" she had screamed at the top of her lungs. She had followed this little performance by running into the woods sobbing. He had sent Jaken and Ah-un out to fetch his brother's mate, Kagome and as he did so, made a mental note to NEVER make a less-than-flattering comment about her attire again. The next day Kagome had brought her back out of the woods the next day like nothing had happened.

He considered all of this during a single dance at the annual spring celebration, for it was 11 years to the date that Naraku had been defeated. He nodded to his guests, acknowledged various lords and ladies of distant lands and spoke to his half-brother and his half-brothers mate…who was expecting their first pup. A slower song started to play and people began to pair off to dance. He was just observing when Rin took him by complete surprise and grabbed his sleeve. Unless he co-operated, she wouldn't have been able to move him…but he did. He allowed the young human girl to pull him out onto the dance floor. She slipped her arms around his waist in the fashion that Kagome had showed her while he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, in a sort of half-embrace.

Having her so close, the smell was intoxicating him-sakura mixed with roses…he shifted his arm so that her face was tilted up towards him and he leaned down, closer and closer until…with a small squeak on her part, their lips made contact. As they broke away he smiled, truly, for the first time since the passing of his mother.

He smiled because he realized that for the first time in his life he was truly happy-perhaps even happier than he had been when his mother was alive. He smiled because he realized that he was in love with his little cheerful girl.

He awoke the night after the festival to a high pitched scream-so high pitched his ears were ringing, but not ringing enough so that he heard what followed it. A name. His name. "Sesshomaru-Sama! Hel.." Her voice had been unceremoniously cut off and the sharp odor of blood hit his nose. He recoiled when he realized it was hers and let out a roar of indeterminable rage. He raced out of his room and down the hall to hers.

It was a nightmare…or something out of one. Rin was lying on the floor gasping while a minor youkai-Humanoid but minor-licked her blood off of his hand. With a primeval yell of rage he lashed out his golden whip, unrelenting until there was nothing left of the youkai. The red that he hadn't noticed seep into his eyes receded, his lust for revenge against whatever had sent this youkai temporarily satisfied.

He went like a flash of light to Rin's side. He could sense that her life force was quickly leaving her; he gathered her into his arm as she cracked an eye that-normally so bright- was dimmed with pain. She winced in obvious pain as she opened her mouth to speak. "Please forgive Rin, Sesshomaru-Sama. I have to go now…" he bent over her prone body and whispered, "Don't…" "Rin…has no choice…" Sesshomaru frowned. "I'll use the Tenseiga." "No. It won't work. I can tell that now is my time to die."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Rin. If this Sesshomaru uses the Tenseiga, you could stay alive and stay with me." She smiled, her face now rivaling his hair in color. "But I'm mortal… I'd leave you eventually."

He smirked bitterly. "I could've made you immortal…there are countless ways…Rin. This Sesshomaru can't die unless killed in battle…in all likelihood I'll exist until the world ends. But Rin…if you leave me, this Sesshomaru will spend all that long eternity longing to die, if only to be with you." His voice changed again…surely, Rin thought, the mighty Sesshomaru she knew wasn't fighting back tears. But they pooled in his eyes even as he spoke. "Rin, this Sesshomaru loves you."

"Rin loves her Sesshomaru-" she started to say the proper suffix but she was stopped by a finger on her lips. "To you, I am only Sesshomaru." She smiled gently before turning her head to something unseen. "I have to go…" "Please don't…" She turned back to look him straight in the eyes through a veil of pain. She smiled a soft smile meant only for him. "Please…don't let the coldness consume your heart again like it has in the past. And, in your grief don't do something stupid like go into battle with the intent to get killed. If you do either you'll have me to face when we meet on the other side."

He looked down at her and promised her both of these things. "After knowing you how could I allow a trace of ice back into my soul?" this made her smile. Reaching for his face, she closed her eyes with a sigh and took in as much breath as her weakening body could muster. "Sesshomaru…I'll try to come back to you…" The had that had been resting like a butterfly on his cheek fell limply against the ground with a thud as the wound in her throat stopped pumping blood.

He shook her, begging her to wake up. When her body remained as limp and motionless as a rag doll he gently lay her down and stood up and drew Tenseiga, despite her warning that it wouldn't work. He allowed it to pulse and he brought it down on her body, hoping that it would work. When her body still didn't move he swiped again and again with similar results. "No…Rin…come back…" He threw the useless dog fang aside and gathered her into his arm once again.

The Taiyoukai of the West allowed tears to overflow his eyelids, as with a howl of pain, he realized just how his father felt when Izayoi had passed, and he wondered how he could've been that cold. Nothing could stop the tears from coming now. He spent the rest of the night wrapped in his grief as the entire castle mourned with him.

A/N-If you like it review. If you don't like it review. I only want constructive criticism please though…


	2. Chapter 2

Eternity-Chapter two

7 years to the day of Rin's death

Seven long years had come and gone since his love left him. Seven years would be the blink of an eye to someone like him-someone destined to live forever. But in seven years, a blink, the pain of losing his little cheerful girl hadn't faded one bit. It was painful to see young children-children so like she had been before she had grown and a demon had taken her from him. So painful that he prohibited young children to be around him, servant's children that is. The only children he ever saw was the son of his half-brother and his mate.

But he had kept his promise to his little cheerful girl who had been buried as the intended mate of the Lord of the West. He hadn't gone back to how he was before her. He kept his heart open to emotions form others. Everyone who worked for him and under him, even his brother was relieved with the change brought over him. Now he hoped that she would maintain her end of the deal. That she would come back to him.

"Riki, don't get too far away!" urged her mother. "Why mama?" Complained the young black-haired, even tempered girl. "You know why. It's because Se-" "sshoumaru-sama doesn't like children" Droned Riki, repeating something told to her her entire life. Her mom raised an eyebrow and said "Riki don't be cheeky." The young girls chocolate eyes opened wide and she said "Sorry mama. But I want to know…why doesn't Sesshomaru-Sama like children?"

Riki's mother, Kieko, rolled her own brown eyes to the sky before looking back down at her daughter. "You ask me this at least once a month…and I think you're ready to know the terrible truth about why our lord is so warm yet cannot stand the sight of children. Sit down. I'll tell you the story." Kieko drew her daughter into her lap and began to speak.

"17 years ago, our lord, Sesshomaru-sama of the western lands was nothing like he is today. He was cold, heartless and if anyone so much as got in his way he would slaughter them. Then he was wounded in a battle with Inuyasha-sama, his brother. A young girl, no more than 7 or 8 at the time was bold enough to help him without considering the dangers of helping a demon; even after being told that he didn't eat the food that she did. She persisted and after a while, when he was better, he picked up the scent of wolves, and of human blood-the little girl's. The bloodthirsty wolves of the wolf-Prince Kouga had slaughtered her. The lord then used the mighty Tensuaiga to revive her. The years passed and she grew into a beautiful young woman with waist-length black hair and chocolate brown eyes. It was obvious; it seemed, to everyone but him. He fell in love with her. He loved her and loving her melted his seemingly permanently frozen heart. Then, seven years ago on the very night you were born she was killed by a low class demon-Chameleon or else Sesshomaru-Sama would've detected him. Hers is the grave beside the late Jaken's in the annex of the garden reading 'Here lies the intended Lady of the West.'

Kieko took a breath and lay a hand on her beloved daughter's head. "He hasn't been able to stand children since because they are a sharp reminder of what he lost."

A head servant-hanyou-came up behind the mother and the daughter and said "Kieko. You're wanted to help clean the lord's room. You're daughter…" he trailed off looking at the girl in her mother's arms. "It's ok sir. Mama, I'll be in my room." She skipped away through the gardens to the front door. Kieko shook her head, smiling and walked off to do her duty.

Riki skipped through the marble halls leading away to the servant's quarters. She knew exactly where she was going and wasn't exactly paying attention to where she was going. This caused her to collided into, when she turned a corner, a tall youkai with long silver hair-waist length-flashing golden eyes that showed distant emotion at first then slight anger mixed with shock, then warmth. A large fluffy tail was draped over his shoulder. Subconsciously Riki was reaching out to touch it, she found it fascinating. When she came to her senses she snapped her hand back and muttered an apology. "It's alright. Are you lost?" he said in a deep but kind sounding voice.

"No sir. I know the way back to my rooms but I'm sorry I bumped into you." "It's ok. Allow me to escort you back to your room" So they walked together, side by side, chatting and laughing together. On the way back they met up with no other servants, which Riki found rather incredible. But she soon forgot it when they reached their destination. "Thanks for walking me home…" Riki smiled her little toothy smile. "I don't know your name." He smiled. "My name is…call me Fluffy." "Oh I get it, because of your fluffy tail! My name is Riki. I've got to go now. Bye!"

He stopped her before she went into the room. "Riki I enjoyed this time together. Would you like to meet in the garden's tomorrow and talk some more?" Riki giggled and said "Of course Fluffy! I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

He wandered through his halls overseeing even the tiniest little detail of his servants when he met the young girl. At first he was angry that his laws had been violated but then he noticed it. Even at so young an age the young girl bore a startling resemblance to the girl he lost. Even at first he couldn't believe it until her dying words came back to him. _"I'll try to come back to you."_ Is what she had said. He smiled, taking in how worn her kimono was. He began talking to the young girl, learning her name and, instead of giving her his true name he gave her a name that lower demons, who were suicidal used for him. 'Fluffy'. If anyone else called him that they'd be dead within seconds, however to avoid detection with her he would allow it.

And he found, when it came to her calling him that, he didn't mind at all.

"MAMA! MAMA!" Riki screamed through the night. Kieko was at her side in an instant with a single though racing through her mind. 'She's having the nightmare again.' Kieko gathered her terrified daughter into her arms as Riki jolted fully awake and sobbed into her mother's sleeping kimono. "It happened again. I died mama. A low level demon came, he was going to hurt me and he did…mommy he hurt my throat." She paused hiccup softly and then said "But then Fluffy came and killed the demon. I died but Fluffy killed the demon."

"Who is Fluffy?" Kieko questioned. She had never heard any reference to anyone in her daughter's dreams other than her and the demon. "He's the nice man-inuyoukai- I met today. I had fun with him. When I asked him his name he said Fluffy." Kieko arched her brow, saying nothing.

From across the castle, in a plush study, the lord of the castle smelt her tears and wished he was the one comforting her.

A/N-You like? i hop that answered your question, Food addict, about the type of demon it was that killed Rin. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 2, Thanks to my muse/friend forgottenangel and thanks to my Beta Masucree.

Disclaimer-don't own. Don't ask. Sensitive subject.

Chapter 3-Rin's P.O.V right after death.

I suppose I had my death coming. I disobeyed one of the greatest rules of my kind. But I get ahead of myself. My story with Sesshie starts back in the time of Inutaishou.

If it weren't for me Sesshomaru would never have been born.

For Inutaishou was just as cold and icy as his son was also, proud, arrogant and extremely cold to everyone around him. Then a young girl by the name of Kayia came into his life. She followed him and provided him with companionship he hadn't known he needed, even when it wasn't wanted. Slowly she melted his heart and made him ready for his first wife Kida and then for Izayoi. But the day before he met Kida she vanished from his life.

Kayia was I. Who am I? An angel. I am sent by the Kamis to melt the hearts of those who are too hardened to feel the gentle brush of love. I'm designated to thaw them, then vanish just before they meet who they are destined to love.

The sad part is we are not allowed to actually fall in love ourselves. It is believed that will distract us from our jobs.

With Inutaishou I was informed from the beginning the consequences of falling for him and him falling for me. I knew that if I interfered the slightest bit, fell in love the slightest bit…I would be taken from him before my mission was done. And he would freeze up again and reject, not only Kida, his soul mate but also Izayoi. If Izayoi had been rejected, Inuyasha never would have been born, Kikyo would have lived out her live in peace, free from Naraku's stain and Kagome would have never existed. Events destined to take place at the dawn of time would not come to pass, throwing the world into an upheaval.

So conscious was I of this fact that, while I appeared a cheery companion, inside I remained emotionally detached as I possibly could.

Then I was given Sesshomaru as an assignment. It seemed to be the same basic thing that I had done with his father, melt him until he was capable of falling in love with someone.

But when is life ever that simple?

For this time I lacked the foresight of the consequences of love I had been given with his father. I didn't know the long-range consequences that would happen if Sesshie turned his newly unfrozen gaze on me. And so I forgot to remain detached, and committed my- according to the Kamis- fatal sin.

It is repeated over and over in my head, just before I go to sleep at night. A message from where I belong. "Do not fall in love with him. If you fall in love with him you will be killed and his heart will freeze over again. You will fail" wraith-like voices whispered to me. What was, for the longest time, a gentle reminder became a recurring nightmare. For I had failed at this. I had fallen.

One kiss. The Kamis allowed him to kiss me once before they completed vengeance upon me. "I'll come back you." These mockeries rang in my ears as my mortal eyes shut. To come back I would need to directly defy the Kamis, something that has never been done by one of my kind. Infinite pain as my immortal soul-my angelic being- is torn from my mortal body.

I was standing now, looking down on him, hugging my fallen body. He was being wrongfully punished for a crime I committed. How could they do this to him even if I had defied them? There was something wrong with this 'no forgiveness' mentality.

Suddenly I was no longer alone. Three specters accompanied me, Inutaishou, his first wife Kida and his second wife Izayoi. "Kayia." Inutaishou said in his deep voice, calling me by his name for me. "I'm sure you know exactly why this mortal body of yours has expired."

I just kind of floated there, not aware of anything he was saying, uncertain of what exactly was going on until Kida reached out and gently touched my shoulder. Only then did my waiflike body slump to the ground, defeated by the situation, tears pouring down my cheeks. She took me into her arms and said "Hush" in her mother like voice. I spoke through the sobs "I love him Kida. I need to stay with him. I don't care about the consequences."

Izayoi broke into my revere with a soft, gentle reminder "If you defy them…you, better than any of us know the cost."

Something inside me snapped and I found my soul to be beyond caring about 'consequences' and 'costs' at this point. My very being just cried out to stay with him, and to forget moving on. Using a bit of my power I made the walls transparent so that any spirits could see straight through them. Across the palace was a woman going into labor. I sensed the child and, upon discovering it was female, raced to the mother's side.

I placed my translucent hand on the swollen mother's belly and drew out the soul of the child. She looked at me with some degree of confusion before I explained the situation. She gladly took from me all but a shard of my powers-these I used to create a seal in my memories so that I would forget all of my past memories, in essence starting fresh with this new baby.

Just as I was finishing Kida came into the room. She saw the look of determination on my face and a expression of resignation crossed her own visage. "We'll protect you as best we can."

5 minutes later Kieko bore into the world a new baby girl. The exhausted new mother, along with the anxious father named her Riki.

Izayoi, ever the voice of caution said "Kida you promise too much. What will happen to us for hiding this deception?" Kida sighed and said "I have no idea." The silver haired female Inu sent a side-long glance at the raven haired beauty on the other side of her mate. "Wouldn't you do the same if this was Inuyasha and Kagome?" Izayoi was caught off-guard with this and said no more. Kida turned back to the new little family. "May the Kamis reserve judgment on her whose only crime was loving him too much."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Thanks to my beta, my muse, and my loyal reviewers. Where would I be without you…? And if you haven't realized by now exactly who this fluffy character is…there's a major MAJOR spoiler in this chapter. this chapter is a CHRISTMAS gift...although i should be able to update more during the holiday break.

Eternity Chapter 4

"I'll try to come back to you…" Riki jolted awake, and sat up with a start. Rubbing one chocolate eye furiously, she squinted in the moonlight. Why was she having the dream, again…now? She hadn't had that particular nightmare since the time she had it when she met Fluffy almost 10 years ago. Could it be-she touched a fresh wound-that the reason she was having this nightmare again was because her mother had passed on?

That thought made her want to cry, and for that matter a silver line filled the bottom rim of each eye. Her mother, her last family surviving on this earth, had passed away the day before, leaving her alone. Her father had been killed a while back in the wars. Tears that had barely filled the bottoms of her eyes began to overwhelm these same eyes and she threw herself back across the pillow sobbing. "Mamma…I'll miss you…but why did you have to die?" She muttered through sobs into the soft material. Once she had made friends with Fluffy her mother and herself had been moved from the dingy servants quarters they resided in before to a more decent apartment. For the life of her Riki couldn't figure out why but she figured 'why knock a good thing?' Her sobs subsided as she heard a noise scrape at the windowsill.

Halfway across the castle the Lord was going over some papers concerning a treaty with the East when he smelt salt. The salt of tears of immense grief. Looking up at the moonlight he determined exactly where the scent was coming from and shot out of his study, traveling to her window almost instantaneously. He made sure to make noise, causing her to turn her tear-stained face up to him. With a grateful look she held out her arms as he wrapped her in a comforting hug.

"Fluffy…she…my mom…" he held his arms tighter around her small frame and breathed comforting whispers into her hair, rocking her young body. Moving one had from his waist, he moved it so he was stroking her hair comfortingly as she sobbed out all of her frustrations, hurt and grief to him. "Shhh…Riki. It's ok. Surely the Kami's will bless your mother in the afterlife for loving you as she did on earth." The moonlight snuck out from behind the cloud and illuminated the two, outlining their silhouettes in silver for anyone who cared to look.

As Riki's sobs finally subsided she leaned back to face her friend, smiling softly. "Thank Kami-Sama that you have such a good nose…you always seem to know when I need to be comforted. Even when my mother was alive."

"Riki you know I'll always comfort you whenever you need it…" Chocolate eyes sparkled as she said "Yeah…I do know."

Just outside the window, the waif-like spirit of a female Inu-youkai watched the scene unfolding in front of her along with the spirits of her mate and his second wife. "And she doesn't know who he is yet?" Said the male slightly incredulously. "Inutaishou keep this in mind. She's never actually met Sesshie." "That's right" chimed in Izayoi. "She's met Fluffy but she's never met Sesshomaru-Sama of the Western Lands. To her the second one is so far removed from her reality…it's like she's a servant to a ghost." Inutaishou was thrown aback by the cool logic of his two wives. They were both right. "At least they get to fall all over again." He smiled

Rkki flicked her chocolate brown eyes up to Fluffy's face and chocolate met amber. She could only imagine how red-rimed her eyes must look as she met his eyes. His hair formed a shimmering silver curtain around them, glittering in the moonlight. He leaned over, she leaned up and their lips met, softly first, then deepening.

Finally breaking apart Riki's dark eyes once again met Fluffy's golden ones. There was an unknown emotion reflected in the depths of those amber eyes, a sort of unsettled emotion that reflected the turbulent emotion in her own gut. But she had no idea what it was. This emotion was identified however when Fluffy said it. "Riki…this might not be the best time but…I love you." He leaned in and, again lightly kissed her softly.

The gazer Riki now gave him was embedded with confusion and sadness. He could also smell the sharp tang of fear on her normally sweet Sakura mixed with roses scent. 'What's wrong with her?' he wondered inwardly. Outwardly he said, "Now would be an excellent time to say something."

Riki but her lip and ran through her head what she was going to say. Her best friend and confidant had just kissed her and she couldn't deny her response. But had she only, as she was scared she had done, responded from loneliness about her mother being taken from her?

"Fluffy…I…I need time to think about how I feel. I don't know…if I love you or if I…I'm trying to fill the void that my mother dying put into my heart."

He felt as though someone had punched in him the stomach. She didn't know if she loved him? But Rin had been so sure of her affections…Abruptly he got up and raced off into the night. He was horrified at what he had mentally done.

Riki called after him, panicked that what she had said had caused him to leave her forever. She ran to the window he had just left out of. "Fluffy wait! Please!" she cried, tears threatening to fall again. She collapsed back onto the bed sobbing. But this time…"He broke his promise… he's not here to comfort me." She whispered softly.

Sesshomaru kicked himself furiously. He had almost made the same stupid mistake that his half-brother had made. He wanted to be assured of what the dead felt when the living was right in front of him.

Kida sighed as she watched Riki sob, and then looked through the castle walls to where her son was. He was using the golden whip to angrily destroy everything in his study except a picture of his two loves. She looked to the two standing beside her and opened her mouth to speak when she felt a small tug on her spirit. They were being called back to the castle of the heavens. And she had a suspicion that it was because now, after so long, the Kami's were finally aware that in essence, Rin remained on Earth.

A/N- Like? No like? R&R…but constructive criticism only please! MARRY CHRISTMAS WHEREVER YOU ARE!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. Thanks to my beta reader Masucree who, unfortunately will not be able to betamy story from here on out.and my muse Forgottenangel who helped me figure out a majority of this plot. i'm reallyreallyreallyreallyreally sorry that it's taken so long for me to update this chapter...feel free to yell at me in your review for taking so long. oh yes, R&R.

Chapter 5

In the castle of the heavens the Kami's were in an uproar. One minor Kami had attempted to summon Rin for an assignment only to discover that it wasn't Rin that was fulfilling the tasks. Someone had done a good job hiding the fact that they were filling in but someone was also doing a good job of covering the switch up entirely. The Highest One summoned into his presence the one who was filling in, and the spirits of Kida, Izayoi and Inutaishou because it involved their son/stepson.

"Seventeen years ago we sent a Chameleon demon to kill the human body of the angel, Rin, for the crime of falling in love with her assignment. She was to learn her lesson by that occurrence and then, once punished, return to us and continue living for eternity. What. Happened." He said, his voice poisonous. "Where is Rin?"

The young replacement angel curtsied and stepped forward, saying in a quiet voice "I was designated as a human soul. I was, 17 years ago, about to go through my first birth when…Is her name Rin?...appeared. She told me a heart wrenching story of how she was in love with her assignment, and how she couldn't leave him and asked if I'd take her place as an angel. Once I agreed my soul was forced out of the body and she gave me her power. Except the power to seal memories, that she retained to herself, presumably to seal her memories of her former life of an angel. She was born as a human girl named Riki-she looks much like Rin did-to stay with Sesshomaru."

Boldly stepping forward Kida spoke up. "I acknowledge having tried my best to hide her for all this time." The highest one narrowed his eyes and raised a hand. Kida turned her head quickly and mouthed to Inutaishou _"I love you"_ before the High one snapped his fingers, causing Kida to vanish. Inutaishou let out a yell of rage as Izayoi gasped. "Where is she?" Inutaishou growled in a feral voice. "Being punished" said the High one coldly. "She will rejoin you when Riki leaves that world and returns to us. Consider yourselves lucky you did not join her." Turning back to the assembled he said "And now we will punish the young girl Riki. For though she did no wrong, Rin did, and since Rin is technically beyond our reach we will make due. The decreed punishment is tampering with the memories from her past life. Make her disbelieve that what Sesshomaru obviously feels about her is real. That it's because she looks like Rin. Fate had so much fun with the Inuyasha-Kagome-Kikyo situation we'll give her another shot at it. Through this shall Rin as Riki receive the judgment due."

The Highest one is forced to bear the screams of the torture in his one ear, while he hears the sounds of Heaven in the other. Through the screams of torture came a prayer of desperation from Kida "Please…take it easy on her…her only crime was pure love." But the Highest one closed his ear and his heart to these pleas of mercy.

Riki buried her face into the crook of her elbow, unwilling to cry anymore, the soft muffled cries having desisted after about an hour. Riki sighed and flipped over so she was laying facing up before sitting up and drawing her knees into her chest. She mulled over the biggest question she had faced yet in her short life. Did she love him? He loved her, of this she bore no doubt-he had told her himself that very evening!

But…the question lingered. Did she feel the same way? Sure she could tell him absolutely anything but…what about the feeling that she was falling into an absolutely bottomless pit every time she set eyes on him? Albeit these feelings had only started manifesting themselves in the past year but she had done her best to keep them as masked as she could. Could those masked feelings possibly mean…_could they_? … that she…loved him? She felt so much comfort around him…like it was a zone that nothing stressful or sad or anything negative could get to…that nothing could hurt her because he was there…with a jolt she remembered asking her mom a question earlier in that year.

Flashback

"Mom how do you know what love is…what I mean is how do you know when you're in love with someone?" Asked Riki, as she looked up at the sakura blossoms gracing the tress. Her mother, now white haired, looked lovingly at her daughter and replied.

"My dear Riki…you know that you're in love when you can't stand to be apart from a person or hurt them. It's when you feel like _nothing can go wrong simply because they are there_."

End Flashback

It was like an epiphany. She loved him, from the top of his head, gilded silver by his hair, to the tip of his fuzzy tail. Springing up she ran out into the hall, bent on telling Fluffy that his feelings were returned totally in full.

She paused beside an ornate door depicting a battle between a large dog and a long dragon with a face that looked like a mask. It was the scene of the battle between Inutaishou and Ryuukotsusei, commissioned by Sesshomaru-Sama. It was then she realized she didn't know where Fluffy was. But she was sure he'd find her before she found him…if he wasn't mad at her. As she stood there getting her bearings a servant came by with a ornate silver tray in his hands bearing a glass and a bottle of Japan's finest Sake. The servant handed the burden to her and said "You look like you're old enough. The lord is in a mood, a mad furious mood. Whatever upset him…no one knows, all we know is when he gets like this he usually calls for Sake so we have some ready at all times. Take this to him will you? He's just through those ornate doors." Before Riki had time to say anything the servant was gone.

"Ummm…Ok." Riki muttered to the empty hallway. Knocking on the door, she was caught off guard, as it swung inward soundlessly. She stepped inside and looked at the seemingly empty room, knowing how deceiving looks could be. She took a step further into the room and was caught off guard again by the splendor that filled the room. Gold, ebony, silver, every and all things precious were in that room-all destroyed in anger. Some slight movement caught her eye, causing her to look towards the closet. She saw the back of the lord, and saw a very familiar tail and very familiar silver hair that cascaded to the person's waist. She gasped in shock and horror as the tray fell to the floor with a resounding crash.

He had succeeded, in the time since he left her, in destroying most of the items in his room that was replacable, everything except two small-framed paintings. One of himself and Riki and one of Rin. "She doesn't…but why…did I make a mistake…is this not Rin? Rin promised me that she'd come back to me…" he mentally punched himself yet again because he had done it. Craved the past in place of the living. He walked over and stood before the paintings and leaned a weary head against the wall beside them. "Love is too damn hard." He muttered. He was about to ring for Sake when the door creaked. He grinned thinly. The servants could predict him. His eyes widened when the scent of Roses and Sakura mixed with anticipation and then shock slammed into his nose. "No…" he whirled around at the sound of a silver tray crashing to the floor. Amber crashed with chocolate. "Fluffy…you…what is going on?" she caught a glimpse of two paintings behind him, one of which was familiar. One she didn't remember sitting for but it looked like her nonetheless. "Riki…let me explain…" his deep voice pierced her trance like state.

Riki could only shake her head once as if confused before shooting back into the halls and out of sight. She raced back to her room, tears leaking from her eyes. "You're…what is going on? What did I do to deserve this Kami-Sama?" she cried as she ran.

Inutaishou, who was looking onthe scene with his second wifemade brief eye contact withIzayoi and sharedslight grimice with her. "If only she knew." They said simultaneously.

A/N-As before, only constructive criticism please. If you have any questions about the story and you belong to the site, sign in when you post your review and I'll reply to your review with an answer to your question.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Thanks to my muse Forgotten Angel. Thanks to Sehwa and In True Meanings who reviewed Chapter Five. Since, before Chapter five I didn't update for a while here's chapter six really quick.:)

Chapter six

Tears filled her eyes, obscuring her vision. She crashed into several servants on her lonely run and dimly heard whatever the servant happen to be holding clatter to the floor. Several people yelled after her but she paid them no heed, she just kept running. Finally she made it back to her room after running down the long twists and turns that lead to her rooms. Not many as she wasn't stationed that far away from Sesshomaru-Sama's rooms. She burst through the wooden door, shoving it so hard the coarse grains scratched her hands but the pain she felt was beyond this petty pain. It was emotional pain.

She collapsed on her bed, unwilling to cry but, as the tears spilled, she realized she had not the strength to hold them back. Why did it hurt so much? She silently asked herself this question as the tears slid down her face. She subconsciously answered her own question. '_Because you love him. And because things will now be as they are supposed to. He's the Lord of the manor and you are a servant. He could never mate a servant. These ranks will divide you two forever and it is breaking your heart'_. The sheer fact that this was true caused a fresh wave of tears to come down her face.

"Fluffy is Sesshomaru-Sama…" she tried the words out on her tongue and found that the title didn't fit the one she loved. From all reports she had heard of Sesshomaru-Sama, he was refusing to even entertain the thoughts of taking a mate from the demon clans in the lands because he had lost the one he truly loved 17 years ago. And yet, here, earlier in the night, her Fluffy had professed love for her. No, now the social lines were firmly drawn. Even if he did love her not only was she human she was a servant. Being together was impossible. So convinced was she of this fact, and so depressing did she find it that she cried herself to sleep.

Across the manor lands the Taiyoukai stopped cursing his stupidity in not going after her right away and sped off towards where the scent of tears, Roses and Sakura blossoms were emanating from. He stood at her window, just on the sill. Reaching out, Sesshomaru pushed the window inward, wincing as it creaked slightly, (because of his sensitive hearing and the risk of waking her up) and looked in at the picture illuminated by the moonlight.

She looked, from his perspective, like a porcelain doll. She was lying on the bed, face half buried in the pillow but the china white skin of her face was still visible, stained with red marks from her tears. He couldn't see the eyes he loved, eyes that were an entrancing chocolate and were enough to make him melt every time he looked into them. Her ebony black hair was fanned out on her back, some falling in her face. He smiled as he looked at her. "My Riki." The silver haired youkai murmured. "I shall summon you tomorrow to speak with you. I hope you will be able to believe me when I will tell you that even though, yes I am the Lord of the manor and yes, you are a servant…I will still love you no matter what." A motion caught his eye as he turned to go back to his rooms, she flipped onto her side, pillow still cushioned beneath her head.

What he didn't see was her crack her eyes. She had heard every word, had woken up at the creak of the window. She smiled a truly brilliant smile before sleep claimed her.

In the Castle of the Heavens the Highest One rubbed his hands together and smiled. He waved a hand in the air as he-partially- revoked the magic holding Riki's old memories in place and nodded at the sprite who sped down and entered Riki's dream.

A light voice pervaded her dream that involved her, Fluffy, Fluffy's rose garden, a band, and dancing. "Riki…Riki" the voice called out to her twice. The young girl looked around as her love, the flowers and the band vanished like a wisp of smoke. She didn't see the person speaking as the scenery of the dream faded to a round room. One side of the room was a massive black reflective surface, like a mirror or a flat pond. Riki spoke aloud "Where am I?". A light giggle was her response. "In your own head silly. This is the place where you can watch memories from when you were younger. Or memories from past existences." A small sprite appeared in front of her. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to see?" Riki thought about this for a minute before saying "Yes sprite-sama. I'd like to see all the memories I have of my mother."

As the memories of Riki's newly deceased mother flashed across the screen at light speed the friendly sprite listened to a voice that Riki couldn't hear. "_Yes…reel her in, gain her trust…then punish her by breaking her beyond what she can take."_ Hissed the voice of the Highest One.

The sprite spoke up as the last of the memories streamed across the screen. "Riki…I can go back further…to past lives you might've had." Riki bit her lip. 'Should I?' she thought. "O.K, do it." She said determined. The glass sped back to 18 years prior. She watched as a young girl danced with Fluffy at a ball. When she saw the face of the girl she gasped. The young girl dancing with the demon Lord looked exactly like her. She watched in horror as Fluffy leaned over and kissed the young girl so alike to her. "This is Rin." Said the sprite. "She is you…or rather you are her."

The next scene that played through her head was a horribly familiar one. A low level Chameleon demon slashed at her, giving her a fatal wound. Watching as Fluffy killed the being and then dying in his arms. Riki clamped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to see this any more. She still heard the voice of the sprite however, despite her efforts. She heard the sprite as it whispered "You're nothing but a replacement. Nothing but his replacement girl. He doesn't love you for yourself, rather he looks straight through you to her." "NO!" Riki screamed. "He loves me because I am me!" the voice sneered inside her head "Not exactly. He loves you because you were her…If you don't believe the memories you've seen for yourself find the grave. Find the grave of Rin, The Intended Mate of the Lord of the West." _'No…I'm more than that to him, I'm not just a replacement…Fluffy this isn't true is it? Please no…let it not be true…'_

"NO!" Screamed Riki as she jolted awake. Riki jolted awake for the second time in that one night. In an instant a shadow fell across her face as Sesshomaru appeared before her. "What is it Riki?" he said in an urgent voice, worried. He reached out an arm to comfort her but she recoiled. She then looked up at him and said "Who is Rin?"

He himself recoiled as he realized she must've had a dream about her prior life and that was why she had screamed. Something had tortured her and scared her. "Rin…" he started. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell her this but he didn't want to lie to her. "Rin was my ward turned love. She was killed about 18 years ago by a demon." Riki turned her face away from him and said in a soft voice that his sensitive ears picked up nonetheless. "I see…the sprite was right." "What sprite?" he wondered out loud. She faced him with fire in her eyes.

"The sprite that told me the truth about this whole situation." Her voice was no longer soft, instead it was hard and cold. "And I will tell you this right now Lord Sesshomaru" he flinched as she used the honorific "I will not be a replacement for a little dead girl." Her voice softened and she looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "But that's the only way you'll ever love me. I see that now." "Riki that's not true.." he reached for her but she knocked his hand away furiously and ran from the room, desperate to get away from him.

She raced to a part of the gardens where servants were prohibited to go…and she had a good idea why now. She shoved the gate open and ran down the stone path, and around a corner only to be confronted by a huge tombstone. She bent over, resting her hands on her legs as she panted, trying to get her breath back. She looked at the tombstone, surrounded by roses, and read the inscription on it. All the energy drained out of her as she read the inscription and the last bit of hope that this was all some cosmic joke or a dream vanished as she reached out to trace the letters etched in the cold marble.

_Here lies Lady Rin, The intended mate of the Lord of the West. _

_May she rest in peace._

She collapsed to her knees as she moaned "Why did it have to be me?" She looked at the white marble and saw a shadow reflected in the light of the full moon. She whirled around thoughts of hurt gone, replaced by thoughts of anger. Her hands were clenched so hard into fists that her nails made little half moon cuts into her palms. She welcomed the pain as she glared coldly at the Demon Lord.

"Riki…I…You're not, never were a…" "I don't want to hear it!" she snarled in his face. "There's no way you can tell me that and be telling me the truth at the same time and I hate being lied to." She pivoted on her heel, turned her back on Sesshomaru as she walked off. "Riki…you forget who you deal with…I _will_ find you." "Forget it. If you come after me I'll find a Miko to get rid of you. And you'll need a new servant because I quit." With his demon speed he caught up with her and reached out a hand for hers. When she felt his skin on hers she yanked her hand back and smacked his away. "I REFUSE TO BE A REPLACEMENT SESSHOMARU!" she screamed at him, hurting his ears.

She turned away from him, tears filling her eyes as she raced away into the night leaving Sesshomaru with nothing but the scent of her tears.

A/N-There! I managed to update before I left on a holiday! I'll try and update when I get back but I'll have to type the chapter up first. It's all written but I need to get my lazy butt to the computer and type. When I get back I might start up a forum to discuss this story and other random things. Tell me what you think of this idea when you R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. And thanks to my muse Forgotten Angel. I am currently searching for a permanent beta reader, someone who is willing beta all my stuff. If you could respond in your review if you would like to volunteer for this. Thanks! And I can get this chappie out today because….SNOW DAY:)

Disclaimer-I don't own…and if I forgot from past chapters…I don't own…cept the plot.

Chapter 7

Running, always running, never looking back. For, she believed, that if she kept running that he couldn't catch her. Who was she fooling? She had only been on the run for a day and a night; the demon lord could easily catch her. Riki slowed to a stop for a much needed break. Her once flawless face was marred with scratches from tree branches. But they were nothing, didn't present any pain compared to the emotional pain that was assaulting her as she took every breath. She was a replacement to the only one she could ever love. And, though he said otherwise, she refused to believe it, based on a small seed of a thought that was growing in the back of her mind. _'If he truly cares about me…why didn't he come after me right away?'_

Another day and another night passed. Riki drank from the stream that she had found and was walking beside but the water couldn't fend off her hunger, which, at this point was at an aching point. Having been raised in a palace her whole life she didn't know how to scavenge for food in the forest. A long thick branch was all that was holding her up but it was evident, if someone happened upon her at that moment, it wasn't going to hold her for long.

She took another shaking step eastward, away from his palace, when her strength gave out and she passed out, unconscious upon the bank of the river.

Almost immediately after she collapsed, a silver haired female dog demon jumped out of the bush to her right. She appeared to be about 8 or 9 and her eyes were a shocking spun gold with flecks of green and her ears were pointed like an elves. A boy who appeared to be about 17ish with shoulder length black hair followed her closely, silver inu ears perched upon his head. His eyes were the color of straw and he ran after the young girl, clearly annoyed. "Izayoi! Stop running away from me or I'll tell mom and dad!" Izayoi, the young female demon looked down and said "Sorry Souta nee-Chan."

The boy named Souta harrumphed before he smiled and said "It's ok Izzy…just try not to do it again." The younger one smiled then pointed to Riki. "Who is she Nee-Chan?" Souta whirled around and, glimpsing her, ran to the side of the fallen girl. "Izzy." He said in an urgent voice. "I know I just said to stay with me but I need you to run and get mom and her medicine kit." The young girl was gone in a flash of silver.

Souta gently flipped Riki over so that she was facing up, and could breathe easier. He reached out a hand to brush her forehead like his mom had taught him to detect a fever when her stomach reacted. This caused him to realize why she had passed out. He jumped into the tree above him and began to scavenge for a piece of fruit. Finding a wild plum he picked it and jumped down to the unconscious girl. Cutting the plum into pieces with his claws, he fed it to the girl piece by piece. He was about halfway through the plum when help arrived in the form of his sister, his mother and his brother. His mom went straight to Riki and began to examine her.

"She's alright everyone, no permanent damage. She just hasn't had food in roughly two days." The woman brushed her black bangs into a clip that held them just behind her fuzzy black dog-ears. Hazel eyes turned to her mate. "Inuyasha can you please take her back to the hut? Izayoi is exhausted. I'll carry her." The inu-hanyou walked towards the prone body and picked Riki up bridal style. Izayoi hopped onto her mother's back and the little group sped back to the house.

Something warm was going down her throat. It tasted like stew, and for that matter the air around her smelled like stew. She was in a hut. She cracked a chocolate eye, shielding her eye against the bright light. She glimpsed a woman with waist length black hair bending over something in a pot. "Umm…" her voice was cracking from lack of use. The woman stood up and turned around. Much to Riki's surprise the young woman had dog-ears! She couldn't suppress a gasp of shock.

The woman laughed. "That was my reaction when I looked in a mirror after the transformation." She walked over and sat down beside Riki. "My name is Kagome. You were on a riverbank, my son and daughter found you-passed out from hunger. Why were you in the middle of nowhere with no food?"

Tears began to fall from Riki's eyes. "He…I loved him…love him…and he…he didn't tell me who he was…and who I was…." Her voice cracked. "I was his servant. He told me he loved me but…I didn't know who he was." She broke down. Kagome gathered her into her arms and began to rock her like a little child.

Once Riki had calmed down Kagome began to get into little trivial specifics about her family. "My mate is an inu-hanyou as am I and my son and daughter. However…whenever I look at my daughter I only see my mate's older brother who is a full inu. That leads me to believe that she got my demon genes and Inuyasha's demon genes and no human genes-making her a full demon- but that can't be right because she does have a day of the month where she turns human…Shes named for his mother you know. And Souta is named for my little brother. I'll see him in 500 years give or take..." Something had hit Riki though. A story that her mom hand told her about a miko who could time travel, who at the same time protected the Shikon jewel. A miko named…. Kagome.

"You're Kagome the time traveler? Purifier of the Sacred Jewel?" Grinning cheerfully Kagome said "Yup that's me!" Riki skipped over the story in her head to one important detail. _'She went through what I'm going through.'_

"You…you're the reincarnate of Inuyasha's first love?" Kagome snarled quietly before saying "Kikyo, yeah. Why?"

"Maybe you can help me with my situation. The person I love is, as I said, a demon. But 17 years, roughly, ago, just before I was born, he was in love with a young girl. She was killed by a lesser demon. I had a dream two nights ago, sent from the Kami's that told me about her." Her voice broke. "It said that I was a replacement, that I wasn't loved for me, I was loved for being her…"

Kagome listened with growing horror. She couldn't believe that Fate and the Kami's were doing this to someone again. How cruel can they get? "Listen Riki…" she said softly "Sometimes…the past can be extremely difficult to forget. There were countless times before we mated where Inuyasha would go back to Kikyo." She deliberated with what to say. "I've heard the legends surrounding me. What they don't include was how, in order to finally get Inuyasha's attention I ran away to my time with the Shikon for 3 months. He finally came after me once he had managed to put the past and Kikyo to rest. I believed that he would come for me and it is my belief that whoever this demon lord may be, he will come for you eventually, just give it some time."

"Let him come." Said Riki, a trace of bitterness in her voice "I will not forgive him for what he did to me. But…I will always love him." Kagome just arched an eyebrow knowingly and turned to call her husband and children to dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-Yeah...I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter but...the Microsoft word program on my computer is on the fritz so I had to wait until I realized that if i uploaded a blank document onto couldtype out my story... Anyways moving on from my dumbblondeitus...i was just checking how many people have this story on alert...7...andI only have one really faithful reviewer...SEHWA YOU ROCK! Thanks a bunch for keeping on reviewing my story...Oh, and I'm still looking for a Beta reader for the rest of this chapter or, if possible permenant. Anyways R&R. Oh and if any of you would like to ask questions of Riki or Sesshie or anyone else...feel free.

Disclaimer-I Own Riki...sort of...and I own my Sesshie Chibi but that's about it...oh and the plot is mine too...Everything else belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 8

Riki had been living with the little family for about a month. In this span of time she had been introduced to Sango and her 18 year old daughter Mai. Mai's father had been a monk, killedtrying to slay a demonvery soon after Sango became pregnant. She hadn't even known when he had perished. Sango was now a shell of the woman she had been, the only light in her life was her daughter, Mai. Her daughter had inherited her long straight black hair but her father's flashing violet eyes. She also had his smile but her moodswings. All in All she was a perfect hybrid of the two of them-Sango and her husband.

One thing, however had become blatantly obvious to Inuyasha even in the very beginning when Riki first came to them. And that was his brother's scent covering the young girl. He hadn't said anything at first, just in case his older brother had done something half-witted and had somehow hurt the girl-who bore a startling resembalance to the deceasedRin-in case talking about it hurt too much. however, mixed in with his half-brother's scent was a warning, a warning to other demons to stay away from this girl. He had kept quiet about the scent until it became apparent that his son was smitten with the young girl. Small flowers and pretty stones-things that young girls love-began popping up in places where Riki would find them. There was always a trace of his son's scent on the items indicating who the giver was. Inuyasha discussed it with his mate one night in bed.

Kagome didn't mind. "It's sweet. You yourself were talking about how Souta hasn't found anyone...why not Riki?" she said softly. "Why not Riki? Did you not notice the scent? She's got Sesshomaru written all over her-even after a month. You know what that means. They are meant to be together. Souta would just wind up getting hurt. Literally.If Sesshomaru were to catch Souta courting Riki...I have no doubt blood would be shed. Even if it is his own nephew."

This is how Inuyasha winded up, in the middle of the forest with his 18 year old son at noon the next day. "Souta...I don't often enforce my word as law around our house... you know that...however if you disobey what I am about to set down then it's your life." Inuyasha took a deep breath, not wanting to hurt is son as he had to. "I forbid you to court Riki...she is off limits. Your uncle has scent-marked her. Did you not smell it?" Souta hung his head, Inu ears turned down in depression.

"Yeah...I smelled it...I just didn't want to aknowlege it." Souta cast his eyes to the ground, bangs covering his golden eyes. Inuyasha placed a hand roughly on his son's shoulder. "I wouldn't hurt you if I could help it. But, truth be told, I'd rather break your heart now then loose you at your uncle's hand." Souta merely nodded before taking off into the forest.

Riki was gathering some wild herbs that same afternoon to season the dinner that night when Mai walked out of the forest and glared at her. Once it became obvious of Souta's feelings, Mai had been open with her distaste for Riki. Riki was getting tired of the coolness between the girls who could easily be friends. It was time to set things straight. "Mai. I don't know what you have against me but...just know that I don't like Souta...in that way. I have no control over his feelings for me but I can asssure you that they aren't mutual...I...There's someone else for me." Mai glared at her but sensed the truth behind the words. "Forgive me for being so cold to you then." said the violet-eyed girl stiffly before walking up to dig herbs with Riki. The girls chatted and, as they did any barrier that might have existed between them fell away and they became clse in the span of one hour.

It was at the end of this hour that Riki sensed something behind her. She didn't carry any spiritual powers...but she just knew this presence. "Mai...could you leave please? I need a word with someone." Mai, having inherited both her mother's demon slaying abilities and her father's spiritual powers could sense the demonic aura and, nodding with understanding, turned and walked out of the clearing.

As soon as Mai had vacated the clearing Riki whirled and faced the woods behind her. "I know you're there. Just come out." A flash of silver, and there he was, right in front of her.

"Riki...I, I'm sorry it took me so long to find you. Acutally I could tell where you were all along, perhaps the more accurate thing to say is forgive me for taking so long to work up the courage to come see you." Riki let out a short barking laugh. "Ha. Sesshomaru-sama, the great Lord of the West is afraid of lil ol me?" She turned around and shut her eyes and her heart. "I left for a reason. Can't you take a hint." Sesshomaru ignored her impertinant tone and walked towards her. Even as he approached her, the thin layer of ice she had attempted to surround her heart with to ward off any wayward feelings for him melted and shattered.

Sesshomaru could sense his half-brother lurking nearby and lowered his voice for privacy. Reaching out a clawed hand he touched the fabric of Riki's shirt. He gently turned her to face him and waited until she looked into his eyes. "Riki. you are not, have never been a replacement. I love you for you." She shut her eyes again and smiled bitterly. "When you see me you don't see her?"

Sesshomaru gently said "How could I?" He leaned foreward and brushed his lips against hers. He wasn't expecting her to return his adore and was caught offguard when she threw her arms around his neck. Her pleasant scent of sakura overwhelemed him. The trees around him could've crashed downand he wouldn've noticed. This is, perhaps, how he didn't notice Inuyasha sneak closer to hear what was going on.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss and simply held her, breathing her scent. He whispered into her ear "I love you Rin."

She froze in his arms, her so recently mended heart shattered by that one three letter word. He seemed to realize what he had done and quickly tried to make amends for it. "Riki, I meant Riki." Riki forced herself out of his arms and said in an icy voice "No you meant Rin. Geez I've been such an idiot." He tried to reach for her but she smacked his hand away in a blind fury. "I knew it. I never want to see you again. Leave." Her voice dropped with every syllable until she whispered the last word. She turned, the scent of her tears on the wind the last thing he smelled of her.

"I'm sure if father were still alive you'd be the one declared a bastard you idiot." Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha as the half-demon sauntered into the clearing, his anger written in his bearing. "How could you crave the past so much that it destroys your present?" Sesshomaru snorted and shot a look of unbelief at Inuyasha. "Ok, so I made my mistakes." Aknowleged the Hanyou. "However I could always keep a definite line between Kagome and Kikyo. ONE IS DEAD." He screamed the last 3words. Sesshomaru flinched and covered his ears in pain. Sesshomaru blindly lashed out at Inuyasha with his whip but thehalf-demon dodged it. "I did you a favor earlier today. Souta wanted to court her butI forbid it." He raised his voice. "Souta if you can hear me I revoke theno courting Riki rule. As far asI'm concerned she's fair game."he saidthis last sentence while looking straight at his brother watching the redfight with gold in his brother's irises. "Now I'll take my leave. Leave you to contemplate what you've lost." He was gone in a whirl ofred and silver.

Once he was gone Sesshomaru howled out acry of pure rage and sadness.As his heart shattered into several pieces he begain the systematicdestruction of all the trees and small wildlife in thevicinity before collapsing, tears coursing down his face.

In the castle of the Heavans, the Highest one was being faced off by anfurious Izayoi. "Sowhat if she broke some rule. SHE LOVES HIM! That's not a crime." her eyes flashed. "I went to go see Fate yesterday...because of your meddlesome ways 4 souls meant for eachother possibly will never trulyfind each other. That could throw the entire world into Chaos." TheHighest one contemplated Izayoi's words for a minitue before snapping his finger. Kida dropped into the middleof the hall. "You were in the right to protect her from my wrath Kida. I am sorry for punishing you. But this is my new decree regarding her. There will be no more interfereance from anyone. What is willed to be in this new twisted reality is what will happen. Fate will take it's course-whatever that may be at this point."

Kida raced towards Izayoi and Inutaishou and wrapped her amrs around both of them "What's going on?" she asked.Izayoi rolled her eyes and said "Oh boy your son hasmade a mess of things." Izayoi toldthe entire story to Kida and Inutaishou proviced the commentary.Once she had heard the whole thing, Kida's eyes filled with grief. "What have you done Sesshie?" she whispered.

A/N-Well there you have it. Chapter 8. As i said, R&R. sorry if there are any grammatical errors, doesn't have a spell check like Word does. Oh and i'll have a Poll. who would like me to, after Eternity is done, Write a Naruto fic or another Inuyasha fic because i can go either way, i'm just not sure what it'll acutally be. remember your votes count so...vote:)

Ja Ne


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Hey all. Thanks to my muse Forgotten Angel and my loyalist reviewers 'In True Meanings' and 'Sehwa.' You guys rock:) if any of my readers want to ask Sesshie, Riki, Souta or any of the main character's questions feel free… it'd be fun. **STILL SEARCHING FOR A BETA READER!**

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha. I own…(thinks hard…) I own…the plot and…my piano. And my sesshie-chibi

Eternity Ch 9

"Mai…he called me by her name. I hold nothing against her, how could I if she looks just like me, or rather I look just like her…but…how could he?" Riki sobbed. Mai wrapped her arms around Riki, comforting her. "It's ok. Men…well men are jerks. Did you not know that?" said Mai with a sad smirk. Riki just sobbed harder. Mai sighed and said somewhat bitterly "Well…look at it this way…you still have Souta." Riki looked up at Mai startled. Hadn't the two girls just gotten that part cleared up? That Riki had no feelings for Souta? "Riki, we-that is, Souta and myself- we are both 18. I mean, we grew up together for Kami's sake. If we were meant to be…something would've happened already. Maybe he is meant to be with you but you just don't know it yet."

This speech caused Riki to smile, tears glittering like crystals in her chocolate eyes. "Mai…if Souta is indeed meant for me and not for you…well…you'll find someone eventually." Riki said in a reassuring tone.

The girls just sat there for a few more minutes, Mai's presence just comforting the distraught Riki. The silence was broken, however, when a twig snapped directly to the right of the girls. Mai stepped in front of Riki immediately just in case it was a certain Inu Youkai. "If it's Sesshomaru, go away!" yelled Mai bravely, although there was little a Slayer-in-training could've done to stop a fully-grown Taiyoukai. Instead of Sesshomaru, however, Souta stepped out from behind a bush, holding a bouquet of fragrant violets, lilacs and sakura blossoms. Mai saw who it was and turned to Riki. "Try to forget Sesshomaru…Souta…he might work wonders in doing this. If need be…learn to love him." The hurt was obvious in Mai's eyes but she betrayed none of it in her voice as she walked, back towards Souta, out of the clearing.

Souta took her place beside Riki, holding out the bouquet of flowers towards her, which Riki took with a small smile. "I'm sorry my uncle hurt you like that…if I was stronger I could hurt him for you…" Riki just shook her head. "No don't. Just forget about it. I'm going to try my best to." She turned and looked straight into his eyes…and was taken aback at how much they looked like _his_. This made her break down. Souta took her into his arms as she sobbed her pain. Finally her sobs let up and Souta pulled her back to look into her eyes. "Riki…I know you were just hurt and I've only known you for about a month but…I was wondering if…you'd let me court you." He quickly added "If you don't…if it's too soon, then I'll understand, I'll wait as long as you need."

Riki looked up at the sky which was, on this day, bluer than a lapis necklace Fluffy-Sesshomaru-had showed her long ago. He had said it had belonged to his mother…she shook her head to clear it of thoughts of him. She reached deep down inside of her heart and pulled out an answer. She could, in time, learn to love this boy who had his father's and his uncle's eyes…it was as Mai had said. She needed to, in order to forget Sesshomaru.

Turning back to Souta with a small smile on her face she nodded her consent. "Yes. Yes Souta you may court me." The look on his face was indescribable. Happiness, joy and affection were present all at the same time. He wrapped his arms around her and just sat there holding her.

The spectral figure of Kida floated above the clearing, taking in the scene below, of her step-grandson, holding the girl who should be her daughter-in-law. The horror and faint annoyance that had flickered on her face when Riki had accepted Souta's offer to court her were still visible. Rolling her eyes, not at Riki but at the situation in general she muttered "Riki…as Rin, you sacrificed life in Heaven, Angelic power and eternal life with the Kami's to be with my son, not Souta. What has their meddling done to you?" She had to come up with a plan. And fast.

But she couldn't. The days turned to weeks, which turned, swiftly into months. Every day, Souta would bring a trinket to Riki-flowers, stones that he thought she would like, even once, for their six month courting anniversary he had somehow gotten her a beautiful thin silver necklace with a onyx stone set into silver. As the time passed, Riki began to feel something for him. Nothing so strong as her bittersweet lingering feelings that she still possessed for Sesshomaru, however there was something…how could there not be when they were together almost all the time?

Mai and Riki, despite the circumstances, became close as sisters. While they told each other everything, what wasn't spoken of was the way that Mai still looked at Souta-the way she still felt about him. Mai was, however, the only one who knew that Riki still loved Sesshomaru and was unable to forget him. The only one who knew that Riki couldn't love Souta the way he wanted her too. Despite her strong lingering feelings Mai was nothing but supportive. She, in turn told Riki about the father she couldn't remember and the mother who was, according to Kagome, nothing like the woman she had been before her father's death. Once a vivacious young woman, the second murder of her brother right in front of her eyes and the loss of her soul mate had broken Sango. They had also revealed to each other their worst fears. Mai's was that she would lose the last family she had left alive-her mother. Not to beasts or to demons, but that her mother would be lost inside herself. She had come close several times, the only thing that kept her from the brink was her beloved daughter.

Nine months after Souta had approached Riki, seeking permission to court her, Riki's own worst fear came true. She and Souta were walking down a woodland path that lead to the clearing where Souta had first approached her-their special place. As they walked his clawed hand took her own. "Riki. These past nine months, courting you…they've been the best of my life-like a dream. And now, I'd like to know…" his voice trailed off as they entered the clearing. He turned to her, taking both of her hands into his now and said softly "I'd like to know…if you'll marry me." Riki felt a stone drop into her stomach. She had been afraid of him asking this because she wasn't fully over Sesshomaru. She mentally prodded her heart to see how it had mended; she was shocked to realize that saying yes to Souta wouldn't hurt as much as she had expected it to. She knew, she didn't have to love him as she still did Sesshomaru; she just had to love him a little.

She took a deep breath before allowing a smile to cross her face. "Ok. Yes, Souta, I would love to marry you." The look of pure joy that came into Souta's eyes was indescribable. There was, if possible more emotions than humanly possible in his expression. First, fear of refusal, then a kind of shock as though he had misheard her, then unmasked joy. He took her into his arms and whirled her around, laughing with joy. She kept the smile on her face, ignoring the cry of pain in her heart as she (or at least she thought) let go of the past. Souta stopped and brought her in close for-believe it or not- their first ever kiss. He had gone slowly, knowing how much his uncle had hurt this beautiful girl.

Riki's eyes were shut tight to prevent the tears on the threshold of her eyes from falling as she pictured Sesshomaru in Souta's place. 'So much for letting go of the past.' She thought bitterly.

That night, after Souta had told his parents, Mai and Sango of Riki's acceptance to his proposal, Inuyasha had quite a bit to say about it to his mate. "I cannot believe she accepted his proposal. She's supposed to be with Sesshomaru." Abruptly Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome who was already in bed. "I visited him last week. I never thought I'd see it, but Kags…Sesshomaru is broken. As in broken beyond all possible reparation-the only way he'd get better is if she went back to him and now, barring extraordinary circumstances or help from the Kami's that's never going to happen." Inuyasha walked over to the bed and sat down heavily. "They-Riki and Sesshomaru-They're soul mates. That's the only reason why Sesshomaru would be so broken. If he were to hear about how Souta and Riki were engaged, or if he hears about it when they're already married and he can't have her back…he would be past broken. I have no doubts that my brother would go insane." Lying down he looked into the green eyes of his mate. "Somehow we've got to stop them from getting married."

Kagome sighed. She couldn't argue with her mate's logic. Besides, he knew his brother better than her. "I'll leave it in your capable hands then Inu-honey. Good night."

Kida, accompanied by Izayoi (Inutaishou was in a meeting with past Lords of the West) looked in on the pillow talk of the two Inu-Hanyous. "Izayoi, I won't ask you to help me with this…if the Kami's find out I interfered as I am going to again, there will be no more forgiveness. Inutaishou will lose me forever. And you would take the fall with me…he would lose both of us and I will not allow that." The spirit of the female Inu Youkai looked over at her human companion. "Leave now, before you get involved." Izayoi shook her head "It's my foolish grandson's fault for not seeing what was right in front of him. I want to help you." "No Izayoi." Said Kida firmly. "Don't make me send you away by force." The Inu Youkai's blue eyes took on a steely glint, almost like ice,making Izayoi look away. "Fine." She looked back at the demoness who was like her sister. "Just don't do anything too stupid. Inutaishou's not the only one who will hurt if you're taken from us again." She vanished.

Kida looked away from the spot where her friend had just been standing. "I cannot promise that Izayoi." She said softly to the air as a plan began to take place within her mind.

A/N-Well I must say that this chapter wasn't near as long as it was when I first wrote it out. I added a lot of detail and wrote Izayoi in.If, before i mentioned that Kida's eyes were a different colour,(not blue)tell me and i'll adjust it.Let's just say I was a little () bored. Anyways, as I said last chapter and every chapter before that…R&R! My anonymous reviewers are enabled so….people who read who don't have an account…review too:)

PUSH THE BUTTON!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N (**READ IT PEOPLE**)- Thanks to my muse, Forgotten Angel. Also I think, at this point, I'm only really updating for two people…and because of those two people I'm updating so soon:) Sehwa and In True Meanings…U guys have been faithful to review since day one and the rest of the story is going to be entirely dedicated to you guys. **AND I'M STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER**! (Jeeze how hard is it to find one on this site?)

Disclaimer- I own the plot, Kida and the characters of Riki, Souta and Izayoi (Inu and Kag's kids) and Mai…don't own the names of Souta and Izayoi.

Eternity Ch 10

Souta and Riki were walking hand in hand a week or so after Souta had proposed to her. The sun was shining down through the leaves and it seemed that nothing could go wrong. That was when Souta sensed it. He shoved Riki behind a bush as a huge Serpent Youkai burst into the clearing. "I'm looking for the sssson of Inuyassssha and Kagome…they sssay hissss name issss…Ssssouta." The snake hissed, his yellow eyes trained on the brave Inu-Hanyou in the clearing. "Well you found him…COME AND GET ME!" he yelled. With one hand he gestured for Riki to run but she could only sit there, in the bush frozen.

Frozen as the snake dove for her betrothed. Frozen as the snake- with seemingly impossible speed- sank his fangs deep into Souta's body. The look of shock on the Hanyou's face was obvious…he didn't think that the snake would move that fast. Riki unfroze as she watched her fiancée's body go limp in the snake's jaws. Riki shook her head, horrified as the impossibly large, electric green serpent dropped his body and turned to look…straight at her. She backed up into the tree trunk.

"You, of all people, need not fear me…you have the protection of the one I wassss sssssent from." This being said, the massive snake writhed around and slithered back into the bushes. Once she couldn't hear it anymore, she totally unfroze. Screaming at the top of her lungs for Kagome and Inuyasha, she crawled out of the bushes, towards Souta, sobbing. "Souta…Souta-Kun, look at me…" his golden eyes flickered dully as he turned his gaze on her. "Riki…" he said thickly. "He…didn't go after you…I'm glad…" here he stopped and coughed up blood. Riki brushed his black locks out if his eyes. "Souta…don't go." She said quietly. He managed a weak smile before looking her right in the eyes and say "Sorry…good bye…" his eyes closed, just as Inuyasha and Kagome bound into the clearing, Izayoi and Mai right behind them on Kilala. Kagome's hazel-green eyes took in the sight in the span of a second and collapsed to her knees. "No…my son…no…" she whispered hoarsely. Inuyasha walked up to the young girl and the body of his son, his pain written plainly across his face. "Aniki…" said Izayoi, two pearly tears tracing their way down her cheeks. "It was…a youkai…I couldn't…I couldn't…" Riki didn't hold back the tears anymore and let them silently fall.

The Snake had returned to his mistress. Reaching out a hand, the tall woman-inu youkai-killed the serpent as it approached her. The body disappeared in a puff of smoke, as though it had never been there in the first place. "Forgive me for what I've done to yours Izayoi. Why do you think I didn't want you with me while I carried out my plan?"

The only one who didn't react as quietly as the 3 Inu-Hanyou's -Izayoi had her face buried in Kilala's fur, trying not to let her parents hear her sobs-was Mai. She swung off of the demon Neko and charged straight for Riki doubled over Souta's body. Rearing back a fist, she prepared to give Riki the beating of her life. Even though they were close…the pain of losing Souta was to great for Mai…and there was now no such thing as a 'friend' or a 'almost sister', there was only the girl whose fault it was that Souta had been killed…whether or not she had done it. Mai was beyond forgiveness and blinded by absolute rage.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" she screamed as her fist made contact with Riki's body. "YOU'RE THE REASON…HE WAS OUT HERE…THE REASON HE'S DEAD!" she would've hit Riki again if Kagome hadn't sped over, grabbed her fist and pulled the angry girl into embrace. "It's not her fault Mai…I smell Snake youkai all over this clearing. Hush…" Mai had crumpled into Kagome's body and was muttering under her breath, oblivious to everyone else there, "Souta-Kun…why are you gone?" Inuyasha turned his attention to the demon Neko he said "Kilala…Take her back to Sango." The Neko nodded and, gently letting Izayoi off of her back, scooped up the devastated slayer-in-training to take her back to her mother.

Inuyasha stood there for a brief second before the word came to him. Sesshomaru. His brother still bore the sword of Heaven, the Tenseiga. His son wasn't lost. Breathing a sigh of relief, he place a clawed hand into his son's blood and flung it into the wind-which was, fortunately for him, that day traveling in the direction of the west.

Noone had noticed, while he was doing this, that Riki had gotten up from her spot beside Souta's body and had quietly slipped off into the woods.

The Taiyoukai of the west was sitting in his study, sulking over what he had lost when he smelled across the miles, the scent of his Nephew's blood mixed with the salt of the tears of his family. Picking up his sword from the hearth where it stood in a place of honor while he was home, he sped off towards the source of the scent.

Souta blinked, temporarily blinded by the light surrounding him. "Where am I?" he asked, when he saw a tall silhouette coming towards him. "You're in the realm where souls go who have died before their time." Souta narrowed his eyes. "You mean…I wasn't supposed to…?" The Inuyoukai became visible. Long silver hair framed her pale face into which soft blue eyes were set. "If I'm not supposed to be dead, then why did the Snake youkai attack me?" he demanded angrily. The woman's blue eyes were downcast. "I told it to…" She raised her eyes and made eye contact with the young hanyou. "I had to do something, you took the wrong girl as a fiancée." Waving a spectral hand-for she was still in spirit form-she caused an image to appear before Souta's eyes. "Riki…is my son's soulmate." The picture before him was blurry…the only distinguishable feature was the face of a girl who looked incredibly like his Riki…and yet, at the same time, wasn't his Riki.

"Who is your son?" The Inu youkai turned away and said "If you cannot smell me…" Souta snorted. How could he smell a spirit? "Then you will recognize my name…my name is Kida." The name, and it's meaning immediately sunk in. "My uncle Sesshomaru's…mother?" The silver head nodded and the rest of the picture in front of him became visible. Sesshomaru holding Rin.

"Well, no offence Lady Kida but…you raised a complete pinhead. He hurt her so much, he doesn't deserve her." Kida spun around and glared at him. "I know. OK? I know how much my son screwed up. You needn't remind me." She sighed and walked over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said to him "He needs the chance to correct his mistakes. And you need to find the one you were _meant_ for. You've…known her your entire life." Kida let go of his shoulders and turned her back on him as it sunk in. The one he really loved…beyond his infatuation with Riki…was…the room he was in began to spin.

Branches tore at her kimono, face, arms and legs. Tears mingled with the blood and the salt got into her cuts and stung. Once again Riki was running away from pain. This time, while she was still the one hurting, she had caused hurt to come down onto those she cared about…was she cursed or something? While, she should have stayed at the side of her dead fiancée, and grieved, something in her gut told her that _he_ would come…and she had no desire to be there when _he_ got there.

His eyes opened. The first thing he saw was his mothers eyes, shining with relief. He heard a sword being sheathed and looked over to where his uncle stood. "Where is she?" Inuyasha flinched and looked from his mate to Sesshomaru and back to Souta. "Where is who son?" "Mai…Where is she?" The two hanyou's sighed in relief before Inuyasha said, "Back with her mother…she'll be delighted that you're alive." Souta smiled weakly before turning to his uncle. "Uncle Sesshie…I'm sorry. I never fully grasped how much Riki means to you…I forfeit any claim I might have placed upon her…forgive me." He looked away as Sesshomaru placed a hand on his shoulder. "Forget about it. Where is she?"

Inuyasha and Kagome noticed, as he said this, that the young girl was gone. "Never mind. I'll trace her scent." He was gone in a silver flash.

Riki didn't know the woods she was running through as well as she probably should've. She was, therefore, surprised when she abruptly left the forest and emerged onto a steep rock face. The sun was setting in the distance, creating a riot of colors in the sky. She hadn't noticed it was that late. Walking towards the edge of the rock face, she sat down to watch the sunset before she would trace her steps back to fulfill her role as grieving fiancée-while hoping that the one she truly loved didn't show up.

He tried to come out of the woods as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb her as she watched the sun set into the distance. To him, the sun was directly behind her, framing her, making her look more beautiful then he would've thought possible. He watched as she began to stand up as the light faded and moved foreword, mouth open, to apologize for everything. He watched as she turned around and caught sight of him.

A flash of silver caught her eye as she turned. _Him_. The fact that he was there, and less than three feet from her caught her off guard. Her center of balance completely destroyed by her surprise, caused her to teeter and, as her balance was completely lost, plummet into the chasm behind her. The light wasn't completely extinguished so she could clearly see the rocks outlined below her, waiting to pierce her body…she screamed his name as she fell backwards into nothingness. A flash of silver…and then silence.

A/N (hides behind big fuzzy pink blanket.) DON'T THROW THINGS AT ME….the only way this chapter would work is if it was a cliffy…R&R...please?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N-Thanks to Sehwa and In True Meanings to whom this story is dedicated...Thankyou also to my Muse Forgotten Angel...I GOT INTO MY FIRST CHOICE UNIVERSITY:):):) Now that that is over...Thanks also to kay kay who reviewed the last chapter.

Disclaimer-I don't own the concept of Inuyasha, I only own the plot of this particular story.

Eternity ch 11

Bright light pervaded her eyelids causing her to rub both eyes groggily. For a moment she couldn't remember what had happened before she had woken up but then it began to come back to her in flashes and almost dream like sequences. Souta. A snake youkai. A cliff. The sunset. Silver…falling. Waking up. It was then she realized just where she was.

The room was artfully decorated. Curtains made of a fine white silk were embroidered with silver and black thread. The bed she was lying in bore satin sheets and was one of the more comfortable ones she had ever been in. Murals covered the walls depicting many battles that had happened. A massive dog fighting a large cat…a mural of the late Inutaishou fighting against Ryuukotsusei. It was in that instant of seeing that particular painting that it all fell into place…she knew exactly where she was, there was no doubt in her mind.

"Ten months…wasted. Just to be brought back here. By him of all people." Riki said softly, almost bitterly. "What was the point?" She startled as a servant with black eyes and short black hair entered the room, bearing a tray that had on it her favorite meal-home cooked stew. The servant set the tray down and, lifting a pitcher poured a glass of milk for the young girl. "Why do you serve me? I'm nothing more than a servant myself." Snapped Riki. The serving girl merely shook her head and responded quietly "According to Sesshomaru-sama we are to treat you with all deference due to the Lady of the West." Here the young human servant bowed. "My name is Yume and I am to be your personal servant girl."

Riki could only stare. "So, anything I want…" "I am able to grant you Lady Riki." Riki walked over to Yume and looked her straight in the eye, raising an eyebrow. "Anything? Then give me my freedom. Allow me to walk out the door and pretend that you didn't see a thing." Yume looked away, unable to look into her mistress's eyes as she said "That is the one thing I cannot give you. Sesshomaru-sama said that you are to remain in your room…Milady I…" Yume's voice trailed off. Abruptly changing her tone of voice she said "I can provide companionship and anything else you might need but…I cannot do that."

Riki turned away from Yume, not wanting the young servant girl to see the pain in her eyes. Taking on a tone of voice she only used to mask her emotions she said "I really…have no use for either of these things…what I want…is to be away from this person who would have me as a replacement." Yume's black eyes fell to the ground. "Then, Milady, I am sorry I couldn't be of assistance. I'm needed elsewhere in the palace right now, if you would excuse me." She backed out of the room, not turning her back on Riki.

Riki stopped her just before she had left the room. "Yume…wait. First of all, I never want to hear you call me 'Milady' again. Reserve that title for the one who will be his mate one day-not me. My name is Riki." Yume nodded and waited to hear what Riki had ask. "Did he…say anything when he brought me in here? Were you even here when he brought me in?" Riki enquired.

Yume hesitated for a moment, just enough for Riki to know the answer before she said it. "Yes, I was. And he said…" Yume sighed. "He said 'I'll be damned before I lose her again."

These words hurt her. "Before he loses her huh? I see." Riki's chocolate eyes remained trained on the ground as she waved Yume away. "Thank you…for your help." Yume backed out of the room and out of Riki's sight. "Before he loses her…He wants her, not me. Just as it was almost a year ago. Nothing's changed." It was at this time that an idea began to form inside of Riki's brain.

Days passed. Riki was in a prison of sorts. Too afraid to let anything else happen to her, he refused to let her out of her room. While she was living in the lap of luxury, she had servants to cater to her every whim; she was restless as a caged bird. To make matters worse he didn't even come to see her once. If he had come to see her, he might have noticed what the servants did not.

She was becoming to thin. There were stretches of time, about an hour or so, after every meal was delivered that the servants left her alone at her own request. She couldn't, or so she claimed, eat when people were watching, it made her feel too uncomfortable. Being obliging servants, they all left. None saw that, every day, every meal she took maybe two or three bites before tossing the rest out of the high window from her room. This systematic starving of herself was all part of a plan to teach, in her mind, Sesshomaru the ultimate lesson for hurting her in the first place and then coming back, only to hurt her again.

About a week after Riki had been brought back from his half-brother's Sesshomaru was sitting one night in his study when, from across the castle a high-pitched scream was heard. But not so much of a scream as more of a yell. It was coming from the room where Riki was being housed. There were words mixed in with the yelling that only humans could decipher because of the distortion in the demon's ears. Soon a rhythmic pounding accompanied the screams, until-finally-Sesshomaru could understand what she was yelling. "Let me out! You cannot keep me here forever…let me OUT!" she shrieked, pounding on the solid oak door.

She kept smashing away at the door, determined to get out of the room or die trying-that way, he couldn't have her either way. The solid oak, however, wouldn't give and only wound up giving her splinters. This didn't deter her however, and she kept pounding at the door and screaming until her fists were raw and bleeding. Not enough blood. She, at this point, had made up her mind. Half crazed from grief at being broken and hurt so much at a young age, she screamed and screamed and kept pounding at the door, now leaving blood trails on the fine wood.

Across the palace, in his study, the Taiyoukai couldn't stand the bitter odor of her blood anymore. It was too much like when Rin had died…and he hadn't been able to do a thing to stop it. Pushing himself back from the desk he sat at, he prepared to go to her aid when suddenly…the air was filled with the odor of her blood. Everything in him told him to get to her now…before he lost her.

Riki was bent over, on all fours, retching. Lack of food and nutrition in the past week had made her body unable to support screaming at the top of her lungs for extended amounts of time. As she vomited, she smiled through her hacking cough at the blood that came up. That, plus the blood lost from the cuts in her hands was making her vision hazy. She pitched forward, almost unconscious on the floor. The door creaked open and she looked up into Sesshomaru's horrified gaze. "You should've let me go when you had the chance…when I was healthy…" she managed to slur out before slumping to the ground in a coma-like state.

Sesshomaru collapsed onto his knees, not moving. Thinking that she was dead, a lone tear made it's way down the demon's face…until his sensitive claw brushed a pulse point. She was still alive. It took the normally collected demon lord only seconds to get the young girl tucked into his massive bed and to summon the resident healer. The healer took one look at the ailing girl and shooed a panicked Sesshomaru out of the room, so she could care for Riki. It was after all that could be done for Riki had been done that the healer came outside to speak with Sesshomaru.

"Milord…she is very sick and malnourished. Before you can say anything…I know that you were having the very best food given to her, but as far as I can tell…she's hardly eaten anything. Not to mention the fact that she's lost quite a bit of blood. If she makes it through the night…it will be nothing short of a miracle. I'm sorry…there's nothing more I can do." Sesshomaru bore a look of absolute grief on his normally stoic face as he went inside to sit down by the bedside of his love. Her face contorted slightly and she tilted her head to the side, whispering in a barely audible voice "Who are you?"

In her subconscious world a tall Female Inu-youkai with silver hair and piercing blue eyes appeared before her. "Who are you?" Riki asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "I am the mother of the one you love." Answered the youkai gently. "But…I thought…that Kagome was Souta's mother…not that it matters because Souta is…" Riki's voice trailed off as the demoness interrupted her. "Not Souta-who is still alive by the way-but rather I am Sesshomaru's mother. My name is Kida." Piercing blue eyes rolled in their sockets. "Please…never say that Souta is your love again…it's obvious to everyone that…" Riki whispered something, causing Kida to pause and look at her.

"What's that?" Chocolate eyes, filled with pain, met Kida's. "I don't love Sesshomaru." "Oh really?" said Kida, arching an eyebrow. She pointed a clawed finger at Riki's chest which awoke a voice from within her heart that she didn't even know existed. This voice was her own, screaming at the top of it's "You love him, you're just in denial".

Riki turned to Kida and said stubbornly "Ok, even if I do love him…what of it? He's in love with someone who died many years ago." Kida smiled knowingly. "Then let the past push him into the future. I can separate Rin's essence from yours…she can go put the past to rest."

Riki considered this for a moment before nodding her consent. She felt the world spin briefly as she was split into two. The greater of the halves was herself-Riki, the girl she had become independent of the angelic being Rin. The lesser of the two halves was what remained of Rin herself. The one who was Rin herself frowned. "I need to go see Fluffy-Sama. For that is all that is currently in his head with the way he's been behaving…fluff." The spectral Rin disappeared leaving Kida and Riki behind while she journeyed into Sesshomaru's mind…and into his dreams.

In the physical world, the mighty taiyoukai held the hand of the girl he loved…while he fell into the sleep of the emotionally exhausted.

A/N-It's...(sob) almost done. after this chapter there is one more. Then i will put out an Inuyasha one shot and then...(**THIS IS THE PART WHERE THE READERS GET TO DECIDE WHAT I WILL WRITE NEXT**) shall it be another Inuyasha or a Naruto? u decide people...R&R


	12. Chapter 12

A/N-This is...the last chapter. Don't cry...(author goes off into a corner and starts to sob uncontrollably. comes back) Ok, I'm done.There's going to be an

epiloge...and I'm going to post an Inu (InuKag)one-shot and a Inspirational Poem that's going in theBible section tonight as well. Thanks to Sehwa and In True Meanings for being so supportive of me thru out the writing of this story.(In True Meanings...I'm thinking of theKakashi/Sakura oneshot...justgive me a wee bit of time).Thanks also to my Muse Forgotten Angel...and any others who have read this story. It actually depresses me to bring it to a close...well onto the chapter.

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha which is Copyright Rumiko Takahashi.

Eternity ch 12

"Sesshie." That voice. A clawed finger twitched. Silk hair brushed across his face as he tried to sit up. A light giggle pervaded his hearing. His golden-yellow eyes flashed as he opened them, his thoughts trained on the owner of the giggle-a giggle he hadn't heard in 18 years. "Sesshomaru-sama...get up." His sensitive eyes adjusted to the bright light as he searched for...her. "Rin..." He said quietly. He took in his surroundings which did not constitue of much.He was in the only halo of light in a pitch black room-Rin was nowhere in sight. Was he dreaming? Or had he gone insane? The giggle sounded again, only this time from behind him. "Turn around silly." He turned...and there she was, and it was as if she had never died.

Rik paced anxiously in the room Kida had taken her too in her (Kida's)mansion. It was large and painted a soft pink with a comfortable bed stuffed with down. The window in the room which let in sunlight looked out over Kida's garden which was in full bloom with Roses, Sakura trees, and every other fragrant blossom that existed. It truly was paradise.

Only Riki couldn't focus on the beauty. She could only focus on how Sesshomaru was with Rin right now...and could possibly be forgetting about her. "Kida...what if he chooses her." The Inu-Youkai waved an impatient hand from where she sat at the desk. "He can't chose her, she's dead. Honestly Riki...you're so insecure." Riki just shook her head and continued pacing. "But he can... he can stay in that dreamlike state forever...and she can stay with him..." "He can't." Interrupted Kida. "Sooner or later, he'll have to wake up to eat. Then he will remember you." Riki stopped pacing and looked at the silver-haired woman.

Kida sighed and said "If it's bugging you so much, just go into the dream and try to trick him. Trick him into remembering you and waking up." Riki considered this for a moment before nodding. "Yeah...how do I get there?" Kida pointed at a shimmer in the air and Riki walked towards it. "Kida?" she said, looking back at the Inu-Youkai. "Hmm?" "Thanks." The demoness opened her arms and Riki ran into them. "I hope, sincerely, that you can fix all this darling. I've done as much as I can." Riki nodded before turning and running full tilt into the shimmer.

When the colours that had been streaming by her head settled down she opened her eyes and saw only darkness with a beam of light about 10 feet in front of her. There was a slight breeze being sucked into the portal behind her that she had just come out of causing her scent to be blown away from the silver haired man kneeling in the spotlight just ahead of her. Then...a young woman stepped out of the shadows...and Sesshomaru reached for her. Rin stepped back and asked him, a hurt look in her eye. "Do youstill love me?" Sesshomaru answered in a gentle voice Riki had only ever heard him use around her "Yes, of courseI do..." Riki couldn't hold it in...a dry sob worked it's way out of her chest.

Sesshomaru whirled around at the sound. Riki stepped out of the shadows, bangs covering her eyes. "So it is true. I am just a replacement." She turned from him, feeling both his gaze and Rin's curious gaze on her.A tear made its way down her cheek. He turned from Rin and reached out a trembling hand to her. "No Riki..."

"What will you do Sesshomaru?" Rin's voice echoed from behind him. He whirled around just in time to see her melt into nothing. He heard the sobs from Riki increase in volume as he turned his back on her. It pained him horribly to hear it but...Rin was there. He turned back around when Rin had vanished, only to see the back of Riki...she didn't want to look at him. Rin reappeared right in front of his face. "Will you try to hold and love a ghost?" He reached out a hand that went right through her, causing a ripple in her face. "And in doing so destroy not only your present but your future?" She vanished allowing him full view of Riki who had collapsed on the floor, tears leaking into her hands.He gasped in shock as she vanished before his eyes.

Riki felt an odd sensation as her body went invisible. A totally transparent Rin knelt beside her and whispered "Forgive me for making you suffer as I did..." She stood and became visible to Sesshomaru, doing the same for Riki. Helping Riki to her feet, Rin lead her over to stand right beside Sesshomaru. Taking one of Sesshomaru's clawed hands in her own, she placed in Riki's, who still wouldn't look at him. "Or will you forsake the past..." She took a step back as Sesshomaru attempted to grasp her "And embrace the future?" Riki said, picking up her cue from Rin, turing her liquid chocolate eyes onto him.

Riki took her hand out of Sesshomaru's and she went to stand beside Rin. Looking at the two, he marveled at how much alike they looked. "What runs through your mind when you think about the day I died Sesshomaru?" Asked Rin quietly. "Regret...I couldn't get to you in time...I couldn't save you..." Riki interupted him. "And when you saw me fall off of the cliff?" "Terror...I couldn't...lose you again...I didn't want to lose mybeloved again..." "But I'm Riki..." he interupted her this time. "I'm not talking about when Rin died, I'm talking about when...you left me. I didn't want to go through that again." Riki turned back to him, a spark of hope lit in her chocolate eyes. "Then you don't...I'm not..." "Never were..." he replied her unanswered question softly. Rin finally spoke up. "Listen, I truly am sorry for interrupting this tender moment however, Sesshomaru you must choose. You can stay here, in this realm with me-your physical body would sleep forever-" "Or you can return to the real world and be with me." Said Riki. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, not wanting to see either of them as he made his decision.

"Rin...I loved you...And we could've had eternity."Riki looked away as he said this. "But...you died. A long time ago. And I've moved on. I chose..." he walked over and took the hand of the one he loved. "Riki. I want to stay with her." The expression on Riki's face was, for a brief second, unreadable. Then she understood and hugged him joyfully. Right after this, she vanished. He gasped, caught off guard by the sudden disappearance. "Where is she?" he asked the young girl in front of him who was also starting to vanish. "Waking up...as should you. Wake up to be with her."

The next second...he was at her side. Her hand twitched in his as she awoke. As her eyes opened, she saw Sesshomaru rub his too. "Sesshomaru-Fluffy-Did you really mean everything you said there...I'm not...and you want to be with me?" In response her Fluffy gathered her into his arms and held her close for the first time in what seemed an eternity. "What do you think?" he whispered into her hair.

She twisted in his arms until she was looking up at him...leaning foreward she pressed her lips against him, whispering "I love you too...". He smirked against her lips, realizing that she was responding to the 'I love you' he had said to her on the day of her mother's death. Holding her tighter in his arms he broke off the kiss and simply held her.

Why rush when you have forever?

In the castle of the Hevans Kida prepared to take her lumps. The Highest one had-again-found out about her meddling and had called her from her castle to his hall to speak with her. She could tell, right away, however that he was in better spirits...however that could always go either way.

"Lady Kida, first mate of the Former Lord of the West, Inutaishou. I have been informed that you, once again, interfered in the case concerning Riki and your son, Lord of the West Sesshomaru. What have you to say for yourself?" Said the Highest one in a formal tone. Kida lowered her blue eyes as a sign of respect but kept her tone firm. "He's my son. I would risk anything for him, even direct defiance of you." The Highest one kept his look of distance and pride on his face for another moment or two before smiling. "And for that you earn my respect and a hearty well done." Kida looked up at him, hardly daring to believe it. "The loveand desirethat amother-or the father has for a child to be happyis second only to the love soulmates bear for each other. If you _hadn't_ acted on it, I would have been sorely disappointed." With a wave of his hand the Highest one dismissed a thrilled Kida who vanished back to the Manison she shared with Inutaishou and Izayoi.

"He didn't punish you?" said Inutaishou. "Something about the love a mother has for the child and how that is one of the greatest loves." Izayoi nodded in agreement."How true that is. And Kida...I know what you did to Souta... grandson he may be to me, he deserved it. I'm not mad." Kida mentally sighed with relief as the servants brought them out their meal. "Looks like it's going to be a beautiful eternity." said Inutaishou smiling.

A/N-AND THERE SHE GOES! it's done...now i'm off to write the epilouge...R&R


	13. Epilouge

A/N-This is it...Thanks to those who reviewed the story, as well as those to whom this story was dedicated Sehwa and In True Meanings. As well, thanks to my Muse Forgotten Angel.

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha

Eternity-Epilouge

"Does that feel uncomfortable Riki?" Said Mai as she adjusted the headdress that sat on her friends black hair. Riki shook her head, causing the veil covering her face to wobble slightly. "I cannot believe I actually talked him into having a human wedding. And when Kagome brought this dress from the future...it's gorgeous." giggled Riki. "I feel like a princess."

"Well...when your groom is the Lord of the Western Lands...I believe that feeling like a princess is entirely justified." giggled Mai right back. Izayoi sat on the bed, adjusting her own gown. Mai's dress had had to be refitted so many times to accomidate her growing belly that it hadn't even been funny.

"It's almost..perverted how fast you and Souta got married and you got pregnat." Riki reflected at that point on who Mai's father was. "But then again...with a father like that...I thinkI understand." Mai whacked Riki in the arm. "That's enough of that." growled the pregnat woman.

Six months had passed since Sesshomaru had managed to win back Riki. In the ensuing six months much had happened. Mai and Souta had mated-no wedding for them-and Mai was pregnat. Kagome had concieved again and was due about the same time as Mai.

Sesshomaru had had the painting of Rin removed from his room and set in a storage area. A small one still hung in the hall but to honour the dead, not to remember the past.

Riki, held her stomach, breathing as Kagome had told her to when she was nervous as she prepared to go out to meet her groom. Inuyasha came to the door-he was 'giving her away', a custom that Kaogme had told her about. "We're ready." he offered Riki an arm which she gladly took for support.

Sesshomaru was waiting anxiously in front of the priest who would preform the ceremony. A knot was in his stomach that wouldn't come undone...but it absolutely melted when she stepped out, on Inuyasha's arm. She was a vision, clad in a silk gown with small daimonds sewn into the fabric. The veil did nothing to hide the beauty that dwelt benieth and it was all he could do to keep from charging down the alise and taking her into his arms. He however, waited and took her hand on cue.

The ceremony went as it was supposed to with three figures looking on that noone could see. Kida watched as Inutaishou and Izayoi danced, all three smiling. Later on that night, at the reception a song came on that Riki recognized. She had never heard it before, but Rin had and Rin was feeding her the memory. The spring festival. It was gone as quickly as it had come. She brushed it off as her husband took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor.

Holding her close, he leaned in and said "I'll love you for eternity." Looking back up at him she responded with all the certainty she felt in her heart. After all hadn't he waited for Rin to be reborn? "I know..." she replied softly as they swayed to the music-the first dance in the dance of their life together. A dance that would last till the end of time.

A/N- That's all folks. It's bittersweet to see it end but...as they say, all good things must come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed it...Good night everybody:)


End file.
